


20 Potions to Bolster Emotions

by Prinxly



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Idk how to tag things, Love Potion/Spell, Luz is doing her best, more like a truth serum but who’s checking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxly/pseuds/Prinxly
Summary: Boscha wasn’t someone you’re meant to cross. Ever. And she was going to make sure Amity Blight knew that.—The love potion/truth serum fic I started writing after WiLW and then forgot about until now.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	20 Potions to Bolster Emotions

Boscha wasn’t someone to be rejected. She’d spent her whole life making sure of that. She rejected others constantly, but she made sure that everyone knew it was because she was on top. She only surrounded herself with witches of similar caliber, no point in associating with anyone beneath her, right? And if anyone wanted to join her ranks, they had to climb up to her level; and she made sure that very few made it that far. 

Some kids her parents insisted she be friends with because they worked with the their parents, which was whatever. As long as they were as powerful as she was, what did she care? Not more powerful, mind you, but just as powerful. Anyone attempting otherwise would have to be taught a lesson.

Like that stupid leaf girl. Boscha made sure Willow knew what rung of the social ladder she belonged on. What confused her to no end though was how Amity was suddenly treating her as of late. Gone we’re the usual snide remarks and dismissive attitude towards the plant-lover and instead were nods of acknowledgement and even friendly waves. She even came to her defense! What the heck happened between them?!

Boscha silently studied the girls interactions whenever she noticed them talking with each other. Willow was usually with the annoying boy-genius and that loser human whenever she noticed Amity talking to her. She noticed Willow smiling at her a lot more often and Amity’s face being much more red than usual. A Blight showing embarrassment? Boscha tucked the mental note away for a boiling rainy day. She had to admit, she did feel kinda-sorta bad whenever she saw Amity walking around with those crutches. She didn’t mean to hurt her, she was trying to tackle that dumb human. Besides, none of them knew what kind of healing properties humans have, and she was willing to test that theory. She deserved it, after all, for daring to challenge her. 

Now Boscha only ever kept up her grades to stay on her parents’ good side so they didn’t hound her about how she spent her time outside of school. She was the best after all, can’t have grades that reflected otherwise. But she wouldn’t be caught dead in the library unless she had no other option. Which is why she had her cowl hood up as she entered the building and looked around. She groaned internally at the sheer number of books she’d have to sift through.  _ I’d better find this damn book here _ , she thought to herself as she made her way down the reference section.

In a dimly lit spot of the Potions Reference section, Boscha finally found the book she’d been looking for.  _ 20 Potions to Bolster Emotions _ . She flipped to the chapter on love brews and took a picture. If Amity was suddenly turning on her due to a new crush on  _ leaf girl _ of all people, Boscha was going to make sure she went down in flames. That would show Blight to never mess with her again.

______

“Hey Blight,” Boscha called out. Amity looked up from the book she was reading against her locker and shut it, tucking it under her arm as Boscha approached.

“What do you want, Boscha?” Amity asked cooly. They’d been on rocky footing since the Grudgby match and to be honest, Boscha actually didn’t know where they stood friendship-wise. She was about to though with this prank. She tossed Amity a bottle.

“Vending machine gave me two drinks and I don’t need this one,” she explained as she walked past her. “Besides, if you’re going to be hanging out with trash, might as well make sure I put my garbage in the right spot.” Amity scowled at her while Boscha smirked, but suddenly found herself loosing her footing. Boscha fell to the floor with a yelp and turned to growl at Amity. She watched as the witch uncapped the bottle and took a drink with a smirk on her face, not even acknowledging Boscha’s fall. Boscha stood up with a huff and kept walking, smiling to herself once she was out of eyesight.  _ You’re going down, Blight . _

______

Amity put her book back into her locker to exchange for the one she’d need for class.  _That was a tense interaction_ , she thought. She looked at the bottle Boscha had given her and frowned. It was a brand-drink but the color looked off. That was when her cheeks started to burn and her stomach went cold. 

“Oh no,” Amity said out loud. 

“What’s ‘oh no’?” A familiar voice said from behind her. Amity whipped around and saw Luz looking at her quizzically with Willow and Gus not far behind as they discussed something. 

“N-nothing!” Amity said quickly, but suddenly felt herself grow dizzy. She swayed for a moment, barely hearing Luz call her name before she slumped against her locker and slid to the floor. 

______

“She was holding this bottle when she passed out?” The nurse asked, holding up the brand-drink. Luz nodded somberly. She’d carried Amity to the nurse’s office again; thankfully it was before school started so few people could see. She knew Amity wouldn’t have wanted to draw a crowd. Willow and Gus had helped maneuver her onto Luz’s back. Luz learned from Amity’s last trip to the nurse that carrying her in her arms may have looked cool, but was definitely not the best way to carry someone. The nurse hummed as she opened the bottle and took a sniff.

“It’s been tampered with,” she muttered before turning to fetch something. Luz gasped and exchanged worried glances with her friends before stealing a glance at the unconscious Amity lying on the bed. The nurse came back holding a tray with a small plant on it and set it on the counter. She uncapped the bottle again and poured a little onto the plant, replacing the cap and watching the plant’s reaction. Nothing happened for a few moments, much to everyone’s confusion, until suddenly the plant started smoking. Everyone reeled back in shock as the plant suddenly burst into bright pink flames, seemingly pulsating to a specific rhythm, before dissipating into a heart-shaped cloud of smoke, leaving only ashes behind.   
  


“What the heck was that?!” Luz cried.

“Oh, no need to worry,” the nurse said with a chuckle as she began cleaning up the ashes. “It’s just a simple love brew. Whoever gave this to her must be trying to embarrass her, that’s all this potion does. She’ll be back to normal after a day.” Luz looked to her friends in desperate confusion but they only returned her looks with confusion of their own. Right, none of them were on the potions track.

“What does that mean, ‘trying to embarrass her’?” Willow asked carefully. The nurse chuckled again.

“I’ve seen this potion a few times. It causes whomever consumes it to be much more bold and brash around the person they happen to have an affection for. No more romantic secrets!” She laughed at the students terrified faces. “Usually it’s used either as blackmail or revenge by enemies, but sometimes it’s used by friends trying to get someone to confess their feelings. Not the best morally speaking, but it certainly gets the job done!”

“Ohhhh, no no no no no no no, Amity will NOT be okay with that,” Luz said looking down at the unconscious witch. “Isn’t there any cure for it?” She asked the nurse.

“Of course, but it’s usually not worth the hassle,” the nurse said as she dumped the rest of the drink into the sink. “It requires extremely rare ingredients and about 13 hours of brewing time. The effects only last about 24 hours, it’s much easier to let it run it’s course. Miss Blight will be back to normal by this time tomorrow.” Luz exchanged another look with her friends before letting out a sigh.

“Her feelings are her business, not anyone else’s,” Luz said quietly. “She should only let them be known when she’s ready, not because someone forced her to.”

“I have a pretty good guess as to who, too,” Gus said as he crossed his arms with a frown. “Boscha’s been bitter ever since that Grudgby match, even though she caught the Rusty Smidge!  _And_ she’s in the potions track. It makes perfect sense.”

“Ugh, what even is her deal?” Willow groaned. “Why does she care about what we do? We’re not bothering her! We’re not getting in her way or sabotaging her!”

“Bullies don’t always have a reason for being bullies,” Luz said darkly. “Sometimes they’re just jerks.” Willow and Gus glanced at each other worriedly before looking at Luz carefully. 

“We should probably get Amity home,” Willow said after a moment as she turned to look at Amity. “Or at least somewhere where she can let this potion run it’s course without being forced to confess her feelings to...someone.” She chanced a glance at Luz who didn’t notice her. Willow wanted to roll her eyes so bad. She wasn’t about to out Amity when she was like this, even if it would make things  so much easier.

“Oh, I should go find the twins and see if they know what would be best for her!” Luz exclaimed suddenly perking up.“I’ll be right back guys! Gus, they’d likely be in the Illusion homeroom right?” 

“Yup, they tend to hang out in there if they haven’t decided to ditch school,” Gus confirmed. Luz gave him a thumbs up and a smile as she made for the door. 

“Awesome, thanks! I’ll be right back!”

Willow let out a small sigh and shook her head once Luz was out of sight. This could either be a very good or _very_ bad 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally headcanon that Boscha is actually very smart when it comes to her studies. She may be an ass and a bully in every other aspect, but she seems like the Slytherin-type to be ruthless in her path to get what she wants. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤️


End file.
